


Percival's Back

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt Original Percival Graves, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Permanent Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: The real Percival is back. That's all that matters at the moment. The world is still turning & the Director of Magical Security is back where he belongs.





	Percival's Back

The aurors made way for the unknown brunette. She confidently strode through the doors of the MACUSA, eyes serious & determined, her head held high. The very air around her commanded respect. They watched in honest fascination as she walked past them, files held to her side as she stopped to wait for the elevator. No one could look away from her as she moved with a certain elegance.

_'Who is that?'_

_'Obviously someone important.'_

_'Does she remind you of anyone? Like I don't know, a certain director.'_

_'Mr.Graves.'_

_'She looks quite familiar, does she not?'_

The doors closed behind the girl. She sighed to herself, blinking rapidly as she furiously rubbed at her eyes. Her heart raced within her chest. It banged harshly against her ribcage as if attempting to break free. Calm. She needed to calm down. Closing her eyes, she slowly breathed in & out to regulate her rapid pulse. A few seconds the doors opened & she successfully calmed her racing heart.

She stepped out. Eyes immediately on her, a pin could fall & it would be heard. Her stoic expression never having left her face, she prayed her red eyes weren't noticeable. Not one questioned her as she made her way through the large room. She was thankful for that. Speaking was not an option for her at the moment.

Effortless. She wished that could be the word to describe her journey here. But it wasn't, her visit to the MACUSA was long overdue. Third time was the charm, she finally found it in herself to walk into the building. Her first attempt left her emotionally crippled in her bed as she thought of everything that happened. The second time, she apparated outside the building but it ended up with her standing outside it for hours. Unable to finish her journey.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She blinked, not noticing that she stopped directly in front of a secretary. The woman's hair was a fiery red that matched her lipstick, & a friendly smile on her delicate features.

She opened her mouth to speak. But closed it, her heart telling her that her voice would crack. She frowned to herself. Unable to voice why she was there. Her eyes scanned the desk, looking for something in particular; found it. She extended her arm, finger lightly tapping a signed document precisely over the signature.

"Awe," the secretary smiled, "go on in." The brunette nodded & returned the smile with difficulty. Cautiously she made her way to the large door, she released another breath. It came out shaky, her nerves returning as she gripped the doorknob impossibly tight.

It's begun. She was becoming short of breath, if she didn't act now she'd never do it. Hunching over slightly she shut her eyes tightly, breathing raggedly as her grip loosened on the brass knob. If she let go of that knob she was most certain she wouldn't grab it again. Her heart hammered against her chest, & left her unable to think straight as her pulse was all she could hear.

"Here." She lifted her head, warily looking at the voice that came softly from her left. The secretary. The red head smiled worriedly at her, "Let me." She gestured to the door with a nod of her head. The brunette agreed with a weak smile, & she watched anxiously as the office door was opened for her. The red head wished her luck as she stepped inside.

There he sat in all his glory. As per usual he was nose deep in paperwork & hadn't taken any notice to the presence of another person. His coal black hair neatly slicked back, his entire being meticulous & pristine. His scent decorated the entire office; burning firewood faintly laced with cologne & something all his own.

_He's alive & well._

Five minutes into not being noticed, he stood, dark eyes looking over a document she could only assume. His gaze intent & unyielding on the paper in front of him. She didn't dare move for fear of interrupting him. He took a few small steps from behind the desk. Immediately she took note of the slight limp when using his right leg. She knew why he limped. The thought had her sucking in a horrified breath.

He stilled at the noise, eyes flickering up only to widen significantly. She froze instantly, files being crushed & crumpled in her iron like grip. Her brown eyes large as she looked directly at the older male. Neither made any move. Neither spoke. The silence was nerve wracking for both aurors.

"Arden?" Percival questioned softly. She bit her lip, wanting to respond to let him know it was indeed her.

"I- I-" she stuttered like a child caught doing something. Her legs began to quake before buckling under her weight, "P- P- Percival..." Arden whispered pained. Percival watched as the young woman broke down into tears, he knew she'd been holding it for far too long the moment their eyes locked. She was an open book to him.

Seconds later he was slowing getting down on the floor in front of Arden as she covered her face with her hands. Sobs racking her frame mintuely. Percival did all he could, he rested gentle hands upon the girl's shoulders in comfort. He smiled sadly at her as she continued to cry, & attempt to form coherent sentences.

"Arden, shhhh, it's alright. I'm here." He spoke lowly, "I'm really here." Percival continued with his reassuring words until she calmed down enough to wipe away her tears & speak.

"I- I I'm sorry..." she murmured shamefully, "I've known you've been here for a couple months & I never returned. I was scared." Arden met his intense look with a pitiful one. Percival pulled her into him, wincing when he shifted his leg a bit too fast.

"Scared? Of what?" He inquired, running a hand through her short hair, feeling the curls give way to her undercut. Arden leaned back, gathering enough courage to look him in the eye with her next words.

"I was scared of  _you._ " she admitted. "Scared of what you'd think. I- I _knew_ something wasn't right when you first returned after searching for Grindelwald, but I never spoke up, never investigated my hunch."

"What good would have investigating done?" Percival was full of questions today & continued to prod the young auror. Leaning back Arden looked away, unsure of what to say.

"I could've found you..." She trailed off, hand coming to rest carefully on his injured leg. He tensed at the touch before relaxing, knowing she meant no harm.

She had read the official report. The report on finding Percival Graves. He'd been weak, malnourished, bloodied, & his _leg_. Arden nearly collapsed in shock at what Grindelwald at done to him. The official report said repeatedly-  _repeatedly Grindelwald had broken & healed the limb. _The torture had resulted in a permanent limp & weakness in the leg.

_He would need a cane._

Her eyes flickered up & past the man, finding a shiny black cane with a raven's head for the handle propped against the desk. It made her heart ache & stomach churn.

"I could've saved you from  _this,_ " she said distasteful at the fact she hadn't. Arden knew the injury had taken away a bit of Percival. She didn't doubt that the man saw himself as weak now, only half the man he used to be. "I was suppose to be your friend, be there for you. Yet, I wasn't."

Percival had enough, "Arden, I'm glad you weren't there." Arden looked bewildered at him, "Who knows what could've happened..." He took one of her hands between his own, thumb stroking her knuckles. "It might've been much more than my leg that was _permanently_ damaged." She gulped at the insinuation his words held.

"Percival..." she began quietly, studying his face as he looked at their hands. Arden gasped softly as his hands moved to cup her face, his eyes finally meeting hers.

Hers widened at the sight before her, she'd seen Percival's hidden emotions but never had the seen his eyes tear filled. Nor had she seen them look at her with such love, not in a long time, it took her breath away. A small smile tugged at his lips at the look on the young woman's face.

Carefully. Percival carefully treaded as he made his next move, & slowly began to lean in. Dark brown eyes searching Arden's face for any sign of discomfort. His eyes lingered a bit too long on her slightly parted lips. He met no resistance as he pulled her in ever so slightly.

"P- Percy," Arden felt the tears building up again. Both of them knew she was about to apologize more.

Percival's brows furrowed as he closed his eyes, "Arden." Their lips close enough to brush as he spoke calmly, "Shut up." With that he sealed their lips together, Arden's eyes fluttered shut & her hands reach out, holding onto his vest in a desperate attempt to never let go.

Their kiss lasted until both needed air. Both aurors parted reluctantly, their soft breaths filling the quiet room. Brown eyes met brown eyes, & they smiled at one another. Percival was first to move, & Arden was quick to be there in case he needed assistance with standing. However, she knew his pride wouldn't allow her to help unless absolutely necessary.

"Arden." Percival said as he made his way to the desk & her the door, she stopped abruptly at her name, "I'm glad you're back." She didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling warmly at her like he use to when she'd return from an assignment.

She tipped her head back to glance over her shoulder, "Good to be back Mr.Graves." Arden replied chipper as she used to. He nodded as he sat down, & she exited the office, but not before throwing away the file regarding her reinstatement as a official auror. Percival's words were enough reinstatement for her.

_He's back. Back where he should be._ Arden thought as she closed the door swiftly behind her.

All eyes were on her once more & she walked back out the building the same way she walked in. Head held high & a fire in her eye as she strutted out the building, passing the same group as she had done earlier to hear them whipser once more about her. She was pleased with their conversation, & a small smile graced her features as she exited the MACUSA.

_'Remember how I said she looks familiar?'_

_'Yea, what of it?'_

_'Turns out, she's Mr.Graves top auror & wife.'_

_'Really? She's young?'_

_'Indeed, but she's quite talented, & first hand I've seen them together. They compliment each other well.'_


End file.
